


congratulations

by chrobins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Celebrations, Chapter 106, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6906901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this takes place the day after nekoma defeated nohebi!</p><p>kenma needs to recharge and hinata is there to save the day <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	congratulations

**Shouyou: !!!! WE’RE GOING TO CELEBRATE !!!!!**

 

It was a simple text adorned with exclamation points on either side of the sentence; _typical Shouyou,_ Kozume thought to himself as he closed his phone, wondering if it meant that they were going to a skype call the next day. Kozume really looked forward to whenever they could talk between screens, hearing an excited voice and putting it to an equally excited face was one of the best things about skype calls with Shouyou.

 

Waking up at noon that morning, Kozume felt his limbs and feet ache, the aftermath of playing two games finally catching up on him. And thankfully Nekoma had the day off from practice so they could rest; Kozume felt like he needed it. He reached out to his phone and opened up, surprised to not see any new texts except from Kuroo.

 

**Kuroo: My mom sent over some fresh pineapple juice. Make sure you drink lots of it :3**

 

Kozume groaned; he hated the sourness of pineapple juice. Thankfully no one had made a move to knock on his door, or he just didn’t hear it. And he didn’t really want to move, but he couldn’t sit in bed and be stinky all day. Though his legs protested, Kozumehauled himself up out of the comfort of his freshly laundered sheets and hobbled to his bathroom. He didn’t hear his mom downstairs, and figured he was home alone for the time being.

 

Taking a hot shower felt good on his skin, and it loosened the aches just a little, The orange scented body wash Hinata gave him smelled really good and made him feel clean. A lot of things reminded him of Hinata, and Kozume found himself smiling mildly behind the towel he brought up to his face.

 

Since he had no plans, Kozume didn’t bother with putting on nice clothes, opting for a pair of Karasuno sweatpants that Hinata had left there ages ago on accident and surprisingly fit him, only a centimeter short of his ankles. An old shirt from his middle school was the first thing Kozume grabbed from his closet and threw it on before retreating back to the comfort of his bed again. His body didn’t seem to want to do much else.

 

An hour passed and there was a loud bang from downstairs. He could hear excited voices, and wondered if Kuroo came over to force the sour fruit juice down his throat. Kozume pulled the sheet closer over his knees to hide. Something, or someone, pounded heavily on the stairs and Kozume vaguely remembered Kuroo sometimes walked dogs for extra cash and Kozume feared for his life.

 

What bounded through his door was not a dog, but a hyperactive boy of about 162 centimeters and a flash of orange. “KENMA!” Hinata cried out, jumping up in the air and onto the bed that Kosume wasn’t on. “CONGRATULATIONS ON MAKING IT TO NATIONALS!”

 

Kozume wasn’t ready for the ball of boundless energy, so he scoot back and had a look of shock on his face. But was the initial impact of Hinata’s presence died down, Kozume smiled and opened his arms a little. “Mm. Thanks, Shouyou.”

 

Hinata was ecstatic, throwing off his jacket so he was just in practice shorts and a white tee shirt with stark black calligraphic kanji of “fly” printed on the front. He eagerly accepted Kozume’s invitation for a hug, burying his nose in the crook of Kozume’s neck.

 

“Shouyou, thank you for coming...though you didn’t have to.” Kozume said softly, holding Hinata close to his body.

 

“Nonsense, Kenma! We both are going to nationals! Of course we have to celebrate.” Hinata huffed lightly. “A skype call isn’t good enough.” He pouted a little, and though Kozume couldn’t see it, he could hear it in Hinata’s voice.

 

Kozume hummed and allowed his eyes to fall closed with Hinata’s body entangled in his own. His shower had felt good earlier, but nothing could beat the strange sensation of Kozume recharging much-needed energy from his sunshine.

 

“Can we stay like this for awhile?” He asked softly.

 

“Of course, Kenma!” Hinata cooed softly, tightening his hug on the other and keeping still.

 

Kozume didn’t need the sun; he had his own personal sun glowing and gleaming much more warm and much more comforting; Hinata would never make him burn.

 

He loved putting Hinata’s boisterous voice to his joyful smile, but sometimes a video call was just not enough. Though he hadn’t expected it, Hinata’s surprise visit made Kozume all the more happy, the comfort of their hugs coupled with the soft pillows and mattress against his back unbeatable.

 

Not even pineapple juice could heal him as much as Hinata.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
